In the medical field, hair removal or reduction by light irradiation is known. Hair is removed or reduced by irradiating skin with high power laser light (class 4) to cause necrosis of cells of hair roots and follicles. Such hair removal or reduction using laser light is accompanied with destruction of cells and tends to cause side effects such as burns or freckles, thus giving large burden to skin. The operations are therefore conducted by expert doctors. However, the operations by expert doctors cause economical and temporal burdens. Accordingly, there are demands for hair removal or reduction equipment capable of being easily used at home. For example, JP 2005-211689 A discloses a home hair removal device projecting low power light.